Typhon
}}Typhon, the Storm Giant, is a monstrous serpentine god and the most deadly creature in Greek mythology. Birthed by Hera during one of her reprisals against her husband/brother's unfaithfulness, after a long war against Zeus and the Olympian gods, Typhon was imprisoned underground where he was thought to be able to no longer cause harm to the Olympians or mankind. Background Typhon was born after Zeus birthed Athena; the daughter of his first wife, the Titan Metis, after he had attempted to stop her pregnancy by swalllowing her. As Zeus favoured Athena a lot more than he favoured Ares; the son Hera and Zeus made together, Hera grew irrate that her husband would favour a child he had created with another woman over a child he had sired with his wife (although Metis was his wife at the time of Athena's conceivment). When Zeus began claiming that Ares was not even his son, that Hera had commited adultery and slept with another god behind his back to conceive the god of war, Hera flew into a rage and attempted to conceive her next child on her own; giving birth to Hephaestus. However, as Hera created him without the inclusion of the seeds of creation found within males, was born ugly and incomplete. Her rage growing further as Zeus mocked her attempt at conceiving without him, Hera threw her newborn from Olympus where he fell into the ocean below and was found and raised by the Goddess of Water, , and Zeus' third wife, the Titaness . In her anger-driven desire for retribution against her husband, Hera next prayed to Gaea to give her a son stronger than Zeus so that her philandering husband may be deposed and replaced with a more worthy king. Hearing her prayer, Gaea appeared before Hera with an offer that she could sire a baby powerful enough to achieve her wishes if she lay with the Titans of Myth and received their combined seeds within her womb. Her anger outweighing her pride, Hera agreed with her grandmother's terms and followed her to Tartarus where the Titans had been imprisoned following the Titanomachy War. As the pair approached the fallen deities, Gaea presented Hera before them and opened her granddaughter's robes to present her body as she explained Hera's intent to create a child with them to usurp Zeus. Agreeing to aid her wish, on Gaea's instruction, the Titans all lay with Hera; with the male Titans each mating with the goddess and bestowing her womb with their seeds while the female Titans aided their unions and fed their breast milks to Hera to feed her impregnation. When it came time for Rhea; the Queen of the Titans and mother of the Olympian Gods, to mate with her daughter, the Titan queen first followed the other female Titans and fed Hera the milk from her breast before fully disrobing and offering her genitals to her daughter's mouth to kiss and honour. As Hera fed on her mother's genitals, Rhea turned to feed on Hera's in return and, after feeding on her daughter, Rhea mated with her in the form of tribadism; bestowing the energies of her vagina into her daughter's. On the completion of the union between mother and daughter, Gaea herself disrobed and lay with Hera; making love to the younger god and bestowing her energies into Hera's pregnancy. Her womb impregnated and empowered with the energies of the Titans of Myth and the Primordial Gods, Hera remained in Tartarus until Typhon; a monster-god conceived through the combined mating of Hera, Gaea, the Titans of Myth and realm of Tartarus itself, was born, whereupon Hera gave the infant to the she-dragon Delphyne to raise in secret before returning to Olympus. However, by the time Typhon came of age, Hera had reconciled with Zeus and she warned him of her son as the monster-god began creating chaos in the mortal realm under the guidance of Gaea, who still harboured a grudge against Zeus. While seducing the Oceanid Plouto; a minor goddess of wealth who lived in Mount Sipylus in Lydia, Turkey, Zeus hides his thunderbolts in a nearby cave so that he might have quick access to his weapons should Typhon attack. However, the smoke rising from the thunderbolts enables Typhon to locate Zeus' weapons and he hides them in another cave as Zeus and Plouto mate; the nymph's pleasured cries as the god king impregnates her with a son ( ) masking his presence. With Zeus' unarmed, Typhon began a long and concerted attack upon the Olympians and Greece until Zeus returned to fight him armed with the sickle of Cronus, who had used the sickle to castrate Uranus. Wounded by the sickle, Typhon fled to the Syrian mountain Kasios, where he grappled with Zeus and managed to wrest the sickle away and cut the sinews from Zeus' hands and feet; rendering him immobile. Typhon carried the disabled Zeus across the sea to the Corycian cave in Cilicia where he set his mother, Delphyne, to guard over Zeus and his severed sinews. But Hermes and the mortal Cadmus came to Zeus' aid, managing to sneak past Delphyne and formed a plan with Zeus to heal him and get his thunderbolts back. Cadmus, disguised as a shepherd, ventures away from the cave and plays the panpipes. Typhon, hearing and becoming entranced by the music, entrusts Zeus' thunderbolts to Gaea before setting out to find the source of the music. Finding Cadmus, he challenges the mortal to a contest, offering Cadmus any goddess he desired as his wife once he conquered Olympus; except for his mother, Hera, as Typhon intended to take the olympian queen for himself and from their union of mother and son create a new race of monster gods to rule over existence. Cadmus then tells Typhon that, if he liked the "little tune" of his pipes, then he would love the music of his lyre – if only it could be strung with Zeus' sinews. So Typhon retrieves the sinews and gives them to Cadmus, who then begins to play his panpipes to hypnotize the monster-god as Hermes rushes the sinews back to restore Zeus. With Typhon distracted, Zeus takes back his thunderbolts from Gaea and takes Cadmus to safety. As Cadmus' music stops playing, Typhon, released from his spell, rushes back to his cave to discover the thunderbolts gone. Incensed Typhon unleashes his monsters and devastation upon the world: animals are devoured, rivers turned to dust, seas made dry land, and the land "laid waste". While the earth repaired itself, Zeus promises Cadmus the hand of Harmonia; daughter of Ares and Aphrodite and the Goddess of Harmony and Concord, and bids him to found Thebes. Nearing the end of the Age of Heroes and after the formation of Rome, the Olympians became fearful of Typhon's power as they had sacrificed an amount of their own power to create the Roman gods. When Typhon began a final assault against Olympus all of the Olympian gods but Zeus and Athena transformed into animal forms and fled to Egypt where they were given refuge by the Egyptian gods. However, although he stayed, Zeus experiences doubt in his ability to overcome Typhon and hesitates; claiming instead that he was simply "waiting for the coming dawn" to fight. Seeing through this, Athena reproaches her father, urging him to "stand up as champion of his own children." His confidence restored thanks to his daughter, Zeus faces Typhon in battle at the break of dawn; with Zeus gradually besting the monster-god, chasing him to mount Nysa, where the Moirai trick Typhon into eating "ephemeral fruits" which weakened him. Typhon then fled to Thrace, where he threw mountains at Zeus, which were turned back on him by Zeus' thunderbolts, and the mountain where Typhon stood, being drenched with Typhon's blood, became known as Mount Haemus. Typhon then fled to Sicily, where Zeus threw Mount Etna on top of Typhon burying him, and so finally defeated him. Defeated but not dead, Typhon remains trapped underground. It is thought that the earthquakes and volcanic eruptions around the world are caused due to his attempts to resurface and renew his attack on mankind and the Olympian gods. Involvement *Typhon appears at the end of the Olympus raid. *Typhon is the final boss in the God of Monsters raid, who is ultimately defeated after Wonder Woman channels Zeus' lightning bolt through the player team against him. He destroys the Crown of Olympus, but his own fate is not made clear. Associated Equipment *Tyranny of Typhon (Briefings) Trivia *Typhon first appeared in New Teen Titans #9 (June, 1985). *Before his battle with Zeus that resulted in his imprisonment, Typhon fell in love and mated with Echidna; a monstrous half-woman and half-snake. The pair gave birth to numerous monsters; including but not limited to Orthrus, Cerberus, the Lernaean Hydra, the Chimera, the Caucasian Eagle, Ladon, the Nemean lion, the Crommyonian Sow, the Colchian Dragon, and the Sphinx. *Of the gods that fled from the final battle against Typhon by transforming into animals, Apollo became a hawk, Hermes an ibis, Ares a fish, Artemis a cat, Hephaestus an ox, and Leto a mouse. *Typhon's foster mother, Delphyne, shares several similarities with his mate, Echidna. Like Delphyne, Echidna was half-maid and half-snake, and both were a "plague" to men. Both were also intimately connected to Typhon, and associated with the Corycian cave. Gallery Olympus Final Scene 3.jpg Wonder Woman and Circe face Typhon.jpg Typhon 3.jpg Typhon (God of Monsters).jpg See also * Olympians * Beasts of Myth and Legend * Typhon's Monster Invasion External links * Wikipedia * Typhon DC Database Category:Bosses Category:Male Category:Magic Category:Beasts of Myth and Legend Category:Olympian